


Shipwrecked

by Aruvachan



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Anal, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Captive, Desert Island, Extremely Slow Burn, Fingering, Island - Freeform, Island Survival, Island adventure, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Mermaids, NSFW, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, PTSD, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Pining Hanzo, Pirate McCree, Pirates, Sailor AU, Sailors, Sea, Sex, Sex Slave, Ship, Shy Hanzo, Sirens, Slow Burn, Smut, Smutty, Survivor - Freeform, anal penetration, boat crew, both mccree and hanzo have different ptsd, hot merman sex, introverted hanzo, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform, overwatch is a boat org, sailor hanzo, sailor mccree, sex slave mccree, sex slaves, survivor searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruvachan/pseuds/Aruvachan
Summary: Stranded on a desert island after a terrible pirate attack.  Hanzo and Mccree need to survive, but is that enough? Hanzo must overcome his ego and emotional trauma if he’s to survive this island and Mccree.Was kind of going off the mermaid Au's that have been going around, but i wanted something a little different.PLease excuse any grammer/ spelling errors you might happen to come across, its very late and my eyes dont want to work anymore





	1. Chapter 1

You start with nothing. You feel nothing, see nothing are nothing, then you begin. Unfortunately for you, your beginning starts right now. You open your eyes and see the faintest traces of light through what looks like black cloth. Awareness drifts back to you slowly at first and then all at once. You can’t breathe. You feel everything all at once. Your lungs are aching, heat burning you from the inside as you drift further down into the abyss below you. 

What happened? You can’t seem to recall but you do know one thing for certain now, you are drowning. 

You can’t hold onto your air anymore and as your chest pushes the last of your air out, it fills rapidly with sea water. Your life starts flashing before your eyes. Your mother in her favorite kimono. Your little brother and you play sparring, and real sparring. Your father presenting you as his heir. 

Your brother again, Genji. Genji’s face again. Again. Again. Over and over until one last one. Bloodshot eyes and large gashes on his cheeks and scalp. You did that to him. You who could only ever follow orders, killed your brother. Now you’re going to die in this hell ocean. 

Hanzo’s lungs went from hellfire to an icy brick in seconds. The voice belittling him in his mind was going quiet as well, for that he was thankful. His death would not be anywhere near what he had wanted, but maybe it was one he deserved. Alone in an ocean that he had made for himself. The world got darker and he could feel himself drifting out of existence and for a moment he could feel the force of the ocean pulling him harder, in what seemed like a different direction than just down. He didn’t truly care enough to care, he only hoped he would be dead soon. 

Hanzo woke with a start and began sputtering out the last remains of water in his lungs.

Alive, I’m alive. He thought. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or angry. 

Hanzo lifted his head to immediately drop it back down, vertigo hitting him like a damn brick. He lay on what seemed to be the softest sand he's ever felt. The waves brushing softly against the shore and the calm wind on the trees made a quiet song as he stared into the cloudless sky. The serenity of it all was quickly interrupted by what sounded like footsteps, slow at first and then quickening to what sounded like a run. Then, nothing, that is until the maker of the sound leaned right over his face. 

“Well, Howdy-do, looks like we’ve got a live one.”. The stranger seemed pleased which made Hanzo’s already dower mood sink as low as he had in the ocean. He tried to growl something like, “Do, you mind?”, or “Can I help you?”, or even “What the fick do you want?”, but all he could manage was another round of coughing up the last of the sea water in his lungs and a glare. 

He did eventually manage to sit up without the presence of vertigo, and after a few seconds he felt he could stand. The man before him was taller than him, and quite tanner too. He spoke with a heavy American accent most likely from the south, texas maybe? Hanzo looked him over quickly, deciding whether or not the man wa a threat to him. In the end he decided that based on the tattered clothes he was wearing and the layed back stance that he was in now, that he was definitely from the same crew as him, and he was most likely not going to harm him. 

“So”, Hanzo managed to squeak out, “what happened?”. The man in front of him had a quizzical look on his face and after a moment shook his head. 

“You musta hit your head hard if’n you can’t remember what all went on back there.”

Hanzo did feel like he had missed something large but he didn’t feel like he had hit his head on anything. His whole body felt like one giant ache, but he was pretty sure that was from drowning. He thought he had drowned .

“I remember drowning.” Hanzo looked at the man, and then down at his hands. He clenched them, feeling the way they ached and he unfurled them. 

“Well, I suppose that you didn’t quite drown, seeing as you’re standing here. Unless i’m dead and you’re my angel here to guide me to heaven.” he folded his hands together and fluttered his eyelashes a few times to emphasise how sure he was that it was not the case. 

Hanzo let out a chuckle, and immediately regretted it. The man smiled and let out a small “heh’ and he sat down in the sand. 

“So, you really don’t remember what all went down?”, Hanzo didn’t say anything but left his expression blank. The man must have got the hint because he turned away and squinted as if remembering all that had happened. 

“Pirates.” The man said. 

“What?”, he wasn’t sur if he had heard him right.

“Pirates!” The man had said quickly. “We were attacked… heh by Pirates!” He shook his head, whatever he was thinking about still running through his mind. 

“Impossible.” There was absolutely no way in this day and age that Pirates could be a threat. 

“It’s true!”, the man exclaimed, “It was the most ridiculous thing, and I thought it was hilarious when their ship came rolling up, all the way until we heard an actual cannon.” 

Hanzo didn’t know what to say. Pirates? This man must be kidding him, but instead of stopping there, the man went on.

“Yeah, the cannon was quite a shock I have to say. Nothing I’d ever heard before but something I don’t think I’ll ever likely forget. Barreled right into the side of the ship and you could feel the old girl rock from the shot” He looked down at his feet, “The next thing I knew there were hundreds of people running around, ours and theirs I think. I couldn’t tell what was going on.” He stopped again shifted his feet and wrung out his hands. “Saw one of my best men get a sword right through the ribs.” He went silent and did not continue. 

Hanzo let him be for the moment and looked out onto the water. He couldn't imagine that something like that had happened anywhere near this kind of place. So serene and beautiful, nothing like that had touched the shores of this place. He knew this wasn't true, the more he looked the more damage he saw. Pieces of driftwood floated on the water's surface, some larger than the others. He could see the damage with his own two eyes. 

The man began again, “We were in quite a bad place back there, i’m surprised that I even made it.” he looked over to Hanzo and amended his statement, “Well, we made it that is.”. 

Hanzo still wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, the two of them washed up from the wreckage of their ship. Both crewmen, both stranded. Hanzo looked back onto the water and sighed.

“Mccree.” The stranger said. 

“What?” Hanzo felt a wave of deja vu as the man spoke.

“The names Jesse Mccree.” He said with a smile. He reached out a hand that was completely metal and hanzo looked at it a moment before taking it. “S’nice to meet you, uh…?” 

“Hanzo, Hanzo Shimada.” 

“S’nice to meet you Hanzo Shimada.” 

“Pleasure.” Hanzo said and he shook The man's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working real hard at how to make my writing better so bear with me through these first few chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo gathered as much drift wood as he could find while Mccree started to stack the wood he had collected. They needed to build a shelter as quickly as possible. 

The weather was nice, not a cloud in the sky. Hanzo knew how fickle the sea could be and how fast the tides could shift. What looked like a beautiful paradise island could quickly become his final resting place. 

He looked to the other man. Jesse Mccree. Funny how Hanzo couldn't remember him on the ship. He figured from his uniform that he had been higher up than him, but Hanzo couldn’t remember seeing him. He would have remembered seeing him. Mccree was tall and ruggish, handsome and was just scruffy enough to give the appearance that he had most likely worked his whole life, and hard too.

Hanzo was no stranger to hard work. Training his whole life to become something that was thrown away in an instant. He shook his head and looked to Mccree again, he stared knowing that Mccree wouldn’t turn to him. He had taken his overcoat off and was just in his shirt, which clung to his well defined muscles. He hadn’t noticed that Mccree had a metal arm. It was so obvious now, but with the coat it was a bit more hidden. Hanzo looked away unsure of what he was feeling. He went along the shore collecting anything and everything that could be useful to them. For now this place was his home, and for as long as they were together, him and Mccree had to survive.

Hanzo looked to Mccree again. He seemed to be constructing something, nothing livable but something. Hanzo decided that maybe it was time to help him. He tightened his hold on the wood he had collected and headed to Mccree. He dropped the wood with a loud clacking. Mccree jumped a bit and turned quickly, his hand reflexively going to his empty belt. Hanzo was suddenly face to face with Mccree. They both stood there, only a few inches apart for what felt like an eternity.

“Well shit Hanzo, you nearly scared the living daylights outta me!” Mccree took a step back and turned slightly towards the slowly sagging driftwood sculpture. 

“I wished to check on your progress… would you mind if I assisted you?” Hanzo didn’t wait for a yes because he was only asking formally. 

Mccree didn’t seem to mind too much. He breathed out a sigh of relief and walked over to sit in the shade. 

Hanzo was much more interested in the structural integrity of his new home. They had decided, mostly Hanzo, that a shore more towards the tree line would be better, but still close to the sand so they would be able to see the ocean, as per Mccrees request. Hanzo took a look at what Mccree had been doing in his time on the beach. The so called shelter was more of what an art instillation at a gallery would look like, a large amount of wood scattered at the base and one board sticking up with some cloth blowing in the wind attached to it. 

Hanzo could see what he was trying to make but the fact that this was as far as Mccree was able to go was a little disappointing. Hanzo looked back at Mccree who was laying in the shade now, he was sure that he would be sad if he took it down but this just was not going to work. 

Hanzo thought for a moment, he could probably rearrange some of the bottom logs and driftwood into a lean to, which would leave the post up and the cloth flying like a flag. He decided that was the best course of action and he got to work. 

Hanzo had always loved shapes and logic puzzles. Geometry was his favorite subject in school. Had he had a normal life he would have probably gone to school to become a teacher and taught that at a normal or advanced level. He sighed as he worked, he couldn’t really think of things like that, not now. He needed to focus on building his sleeping space. It wasn’t going to be permanent but for now it would have to work. 

His little shelter was coming together. He had the basic shape layed out, now he just needed to insulate the inside and put the driftwood on and it would be basically complete. He turned to look to see what Mccree thought of the shelter so far, but as he turned the man he was expecting to see was gone. He was confused but shrugged, probably went to relieve himself. 

He turned back to his small lean to and took a step back. He couldn’t quite admire it yet, but he decided that the building part was done for now. He turned to the trees and went to find some leaves or grass to stick in between the planks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo walked out of the woods, arms full of necessary plants and fibers to keep him and Mccree warm. The sun was starting to set now. He looked over to where the shelter was to see all the boards that he was saving were already put up. He looked around confused. He still couldn’t locate Mccree but he was sure that he had put up the rest while he had gone. It was a little irritating but the less work he had to do the better.

Hanzo put down the last of the the plants and looked at his pile. It was decently sized but he knew how fast that would go down as soon as he started working on it.

He sat down and grabbed the first two leaves. Long and glossy, perfect for weaving together. He worked on the leaves for a while until he heard more wood being plopped down. His head jolted up from the sound and he saw mccree working on a pile of wood with a sunset backdrop. He couldn't quite see what he was doing but he assumed that he was probably trying to start a fire. The sun was starting to set faster and the night would be soon upon them. 

The day had been quite mild temperature wise, but he wasn't sure what the night would bring. He and Mccree had landed on what seemed to be a tropical island, but it could have easily been a normal not tropical island, which meant that it was going to be cold. He could only hope that it was the latter, as dry as they had gotten during the day. Night temps could kill, and he didn’t want to have to cuddle with Mccree for warmth. 

His stomach felt warm with that thought, but he banished it from his mind. He couldn’t be getting sick could he? It was possible, since he drowned yesterday, almost drowned? He folded the fibers over and then under each other, hoping the repetitive action would banish all of his thoughts. It worked for a moment and then his mind drifted to another topic. His stomach. He hadn’t eaten anything today, and since his whole body was still aching he hadn’t payed too much mind to it. He was all too aware now. Thoughts of warm rice and hot pots made his mouth water and his stomach audibly growl. 

“Well well, sounds like it's about time for some grub, I was gonna wait but I suppose now's not a bad time.” Mccree pulled two small looking fish from his belt and hanzo could feel his stomach drop just looking at them. 

“How did you catch these?” Hanzo tried not to stare at the fish so he commanded himself to look at Mccree.

“Well lets just say that I’ve had some practice catching fish with my hands before.” He chuckled to himself and turned to the pile of driftwood he was working on. “I was gonna try to cook them but I can’t do nothin right.” He pointed the fish at the pile of wood and frowned. “ Uh, I don’t know how much you like raw fish but I’m pretty sure you can eat it. Sushi is a thing I guess.” 

Hanzo could tell he was trying to say anything relating him to sushi. As stereotypical as it was Hanzo had had sushi before and even prepared it. He could easily cut and serve this fish, he wasn’t sure if it was Sushi grade fish but he wasn’t too worried about it. His stomach was gnawing a hole as big as the fish and he wasn’t about to let it get the better of him. There was only one problem.

“How am we to prepare it.” Hanzo looked at the fish then. As nice as they looked he wasn't sure if he wanted to just bite into it. 

Mccree smiled and pointed his finger up to the sky, and a small knife came out of his pointer finger. 

Hanzo was surprised for a moment and his surprise turned quickly to glee. He quickly instructed Mccree on where he needed to cut and the two fish were both cut and quickly devoured. 

“Thank you.” Hanzo was feeling much better after getting something in his stomach. “That was much needed.” Mccree smiled and nodded. He turned his head to the sea and watched the waves for a moment. Hanzo looked him over, he was in very good shape but he looked tired, maybe even sad. It wasn’t his place to ask so he let the moment play out. 

“Also thank you for finishing the shelter.” 

Mccree chuckled, “Well it was my job in the first place, but this kind of stuff isn’t really my forte.”

Hanzo understood what he meant. He had joined the naval crew as a means of escape and none of it had come easy to him. He fought tooth and nail to feel at all like he belonged there. It was more of a hell to him but it was the hell he deserved. Or so he had thought, he was here now, on some sort of paradise island with a stranger. 

Mccree was nice, almost too nice. Hanzo felt at ease with him, as much as he could be. He didn’t have to struggle to keep up a conversation. Mccree would gladly let them sit in silence. They sat there until the sun had fully set. Mccree was the first to get up.

“Well I guess it’s time to hit the hay, no sense in staying up when there's nothing else to to.”

There was tons to do, mostly mental, like wallowing in your self worth or wondering if they would escape this island. Many things Hanzo didn’t want to think of but knew they would haunt him in the coming days. He looked at Mccree who hadn't moved but was still standing. He must be waiting for him. 

“You can sleep if you wish, I am not tired just yet.” He waved him off and looked off towards where he knew the ocean was. Mccree lingered for a moment but then shrugged and went into the lean to. The truth was Hanzo wasn’t sure how he was going to sleep with another man. Especially in such close proximity. He wasn’t too good at interacting with people, let alone getting along with them. He was scared, but not sure why. He shook his head and looked up. 

He was greeted with a million twinkling stars. He was used to such a beautiful night sky from being on the boat, but this was quite breathtaking. He felt a loving connection with the stars. Him and Genji had often snuck onto the roof of his home to view them. Counting the stars until neither of them could stay awake. He felt sad, for a lost youth and his brother. The scar still burned inside him. He couldn’t think of him too often or he would break down and actually cry. He was strong now, he could keep everything inside and he was fine. He sat out and counted the stars until he was too tired to continue. 

He must have been counting for a while because Mccree was already fast asleep. He lay on the outer edge of the lean-to facing the inside. His coat was a makeshift pillow under his head. Hanzo debated on whether or not he should lay down facing the opposite way, but decided against it. He took his hair out of the ponytail it was always in and he breathed a breath of relief as he let it down. He lay down facing the same way as his counterpart. He wasn’t sure what his breath smelled like but it most likely wasn’t pleasant. He lay as far away as humanly possible, but it still was quite close. He could feel mccree's breath on the back of his hair. Could hear the sound of him breathing and he could even feel the heat radiating from his body. He was incredibly uncomfortable, but wasn't sure why. The floor was soft and warm under him, and he wasn't cramped since there wasn’t an end to the lean to. He still felt the pressure in his stomach. His face felt hotter but Hanzo ignored it again. He must be getting sick he thought.

Hanzo lay there listening to Mccree breathing until he himself drifted into a quiet slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo woke with a start. He sat up slowly, looking around. Mccree was nowhere to be found, but what should that matter. He looked down at his feet, now buried in the soft sand below him. His head was pounding and he licked his lips, chapped. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a drink of water. The fish he and Mccree had eaten last night weren’t enough to keep Hanzo’s stomach from rumbling. He figured that today was as good a day as any to try and get some food, whether it be by catching fish or by collecting fruit.

Hanzo got to his feet, he had to slouch while inside the shelter. As soon as he felt the air drifting from the ocean he stood to his full height, adding a few more inches by standing on his tip toes. His shirt which was just a regular long sleeve shirt lifted with his arms, definitely showing more skin than he would usually. No one was around luckily so he didn’t feel too worried. 

He felt a sudden sting on his stomach, one that made him double over for a second. The distinct sound of skin hitting skin still reverberating in his ear drums. It took him a split second to turn and another to connect skin and skin again. This time it was him hitting Mccree dead in the jaw.

Mccree stumbled backwards, feet trying and failing to grip the sandy floor. He landed on ground with a heavy thud. He looked up at Hanzo, and Hanzo looked back at him. Each had a shocked expression on their face. Hanzo because how dare Mccree, and Mccree because damn he didn’t expect that. 

They stood there for what seemed like minutes, breathing heavily and just staring at eachother. Mccree on the ground clutching his cheek and Hanzo just a few feet away from him. The dust was settling in the space between them. Mccree's mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. 

A flock of wild birds squabbling and cawing flew out of the trees and into the sky. The sound caused both Mccree and Hanzo turn their heads sharply, breaking their trance like state. 

Hanzo could feel his legs turning to jelly, for as much training he had endured, nothing good ever came from it. He looked down at his feet, unsure of what to do. He chanced a look at Mccree who was in fact looking back at him. He quickly looked away, ready to flee to any part of the island that was the most secluded. He turned away from Mccree, he didn’t need anyone else here, he was fine alone. 

“That was one hell’ova punch there.”. Hanzo opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them. He turned to Mccree, slightly confused. Mccree wasn’t mad? He had literally just assaulted him. Of course it was warranted, but everyone would be mad if you just punched them in the face. 

Mccree laughed and stood up, dusting the sand off his pants. 

Hanzo wasn’t sure what was happening, Mccree didn’t seem to be mad, in fact he seemed more like Mccree enjoyed the punch. He looked at Mccree who lightly touched the red mark on his face and winced. Okay, maybe he didn’t enjoy it, but he doesn’t seem to be angry about it. 

“So, uh, you’re a lot stronger than I figured you’d be.” 

He walked a little closer. Hanzo watched him warily, this seemed too strange. He didn’t move but mentally braced himself. Nothing good ever comes from fighting, but even less comes from someone acting strange after being assaulted. 

Mccree stopped, still a few paces away from Hanzo. 

“Well, I, uh, guess I owe you an apology.” Mccree looked embarrassed. He ran his non-metal hand through his hair and swayed backwards a little bit. “I forget that lots of people ain’t used to the kind of rough housing we Americans are used to.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at Hanzo. 

Hanzo wasn’t sure what to do. He knew that Americans were the rough and tumble kind, but he wasn’t expecting anything like this. 

“I, I must apologize as well!”, he could feel his face heating up again. Blush he thought absent mindedly. “I should not have punched you in the face!”

‘That sounded so Stupid’, he thought, but he could not express his thoughts any clearer. He just about blurted out the apology, when Mccree laughed again. This time it was a more full laugh. Something straight from his stomach. He laughed until he no longer was making sound and then laughed some more, only stopping to take a deep breath. 

He wiped a tear away from his eye, “Darlin’ you don’t have to apologize for nothin’.” He sniffed and stood to his full height. “I deserved that lickin’ but you didn’t deserve that smack. ‘Sides, that’s nothin’ compared to the ones I’ve got in the past.”. He smiled, a genuine smile and Hanzo stood there mouth slightly open. 

Hanzo didn’t feel as if he deserved to be forgiven so quickly or so graciously even, but he didn’t say anything against it. Mccree chuckled, shook his head placing his hands on his hips and turned to walk away. 

“Wait.” Mccree turned back to Hanzo, who had taken a step closer arm outstretched. “You truly aren’t mad.” 

He waited for a reply and Mccree looked a little confused. 

“Well shucks darlin’ if I was mad you’d know it by now.” He smirked and walked down the beach towards the ocean. 

Hanzo wasn’t sure what to do with that information. His morning was definitely ruined, but Mccree didn’t seem fazed at all. Hanzo turned to look at Mccree again. He was further down the shore now, and he had no come back. Hanzo felt as if he had been dreaming, nothing made sense, and he hasn’t done anything right. He could feel the nagging thoughts starting. The thoughts of how this situation could have gone differently. How he could have done this or he could have done than. He decided after a few moments of scenarios, that his was probably the best. He couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that Mccree was definitely mad with him, and just was not going to tell him. 

He turned to look, Mccree was no longer on the beach. Long gone to do whatever he was going to do that day. Hanzo agreed that he should probably do the same, especially if he wanted to eat today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited) Hanzo is no longer wearing just a t-shirt his shirt is now a long sleeve shirt, to hide his tattoo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanzo leaned over the small pool of water. Green plants hid something shiny, something that had caught his attention and drug him over. He leaned in closer just to be met with his own reflection. A different man from the one he left in Japan. Hair buzzed on the sides and just long enough on the top to put in a bun. His face stared at him, the reflections eyes stare blankly into his own. The bags under his eyes have worsened, no doubt from the lack of water. His reflection frowned as he placed his hands into the water, the image of him lost to the ripples of the water. 

He searched the pool for a moment, unsure of what he was looking for. All of this felt quite childish, him sitting, searching a pool of water for something shiny. What would father think of this behavior. Hanzo felt heat erupt from his heart and his chest tightened. He should not care what that man thought of him anymore. His anger bubbled inside of him and he could feel his eyes start to sting. He would not cry, that man would not hold that power over him.

Hands quickly connected with something smooth, something man made, a coin. Hanzo quickly picked it up, hoping to get as far away from the pool and his emotions as possible. He held the coin in his palm as he escaped the scrutinizing eyes of the water. 

The coin warmed up in his hand as he walked towards the lush inviting jungle. Fishing was out of the question, at least for today. Hanzo figured there would be a better chance of finding water in the middle of this desert island than anywhere by the shore. Lucky for him. 

He pocketed the coin and headed deeper into the brush. He wasn’t a fan of jungles, he had only ever seen them in books or on the internet, but from what he gathered, nothing good came from it. Animals that could kill you if you accidentally touched them. Plants that ate animals. Wild cats. Terrifying, in theory, much less in reality. At least, in the daylight. The island was actually quite nice, for the most part. Lush green plants grew just out of the sands reach. Palm trees were littering the area, each holding anywhere from 20-50 coconuts.

Hanzo looked up into the canopy of trees. You could still see a significant amount of sky, and there was a decent amount of food. This might have to be the next place they look into building a shelter. The ground was soft and there were places near the trees where there were actual patches of moss growing from the ground. Hanzo looked at them and decided that yes, this would be the perfect place to make a new shelter. He decided to store that thought for later, now he was going to see if he could actually get some food.

Hanzo circled one of the palms, examining its trunk almost excitedly, deciding exactly the right place to grab or to put a foothold. He stood there examining the tree a moment and he nodded smile on his face. He grabbed around the tree and placed his feet on its base, testing his weight against it. After a few moments of sitting there he started to move his feet, slowly making his way up before moving his hands. Tree climbing was a art. Every tree was different, and with that you have to really know what you’re doing. 

Hanzo shimmied his way up slowly but surely, gaining ground and confidence. How long had it been since he climbed anything. It felt so natural to him, even after years of living aboard a boat. More natural than anything he’d done in a long time. As hanzo reached the top of the palm, he grabbed four big green coconuts. He examined them and they all looked to be in very good condition, so he dropped the four he had to the ground and he grabbed a few more. 

After picking all the coconuts he thought he could carry he stopped. He was very close to the top of the canopy and if he stretched up and climbed a little higher he could probably see the ocean from here. He grabbed the sharp leaves at the top of the palm and navigated around them to get the tree itself. It wasn’t as sturdy as the rest of the tree but if he was careful he could balance and that was enough for him. He pushed a little higher, placing his feet even further up and pulling his upper body as far up as he could. Hanzo stretched as far as his body would go, but he could feel his smile slipping. He couldn’t see the ocean. It didn’t matter, he was by the ocean all the time now, but it still made him feel sad. He lowered himself back down onto the normal part of the tree and slowly let his body slip down the trunk.

He felt his all too familiar frown settle back into place. He shouldn’t feel disappointed, he had found lots of food, enough to last both him and Mccree months at least. He gathered the coconuts and let out a deep sigh. He turned and started towards camp, there was no telling what time it was when you were in the jungle. The light that filtered down through the trees was only helpful if it was tinted pink and orange with the sunset. It couldn’t be too late if the sun was still high in the sky, maybe 3 o’clock or 4-

Hanzo looked at his outstretched arms, which was strange, because they were on the ground. He pulled himself to his knees, noticing a few areas of sore skin that had scraped against either the ground or rocks in the terrain. He must have fallen, strange because there was no way that he would not have caught himself. His head spun and his arms felt like jelly underneath his body. He was so tired, he could feel his brain fog over. He needed to wake up, and not the the fog-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the passing out thing actually happened to me. I was running and then I was just on the ground! Not fun lol


	6. Chapter 6

Hanzo could hear the crackling of a fire before he could feel the heat. This felt familiar. Hanzo was lying on a pillow with his mother in front of their Irori, waiting for their tea water to heat up. Hanzo would often come here alone to just listen to the fire crackle, but today he was here because he and Genji had been playing out in the snow. Genji had no problem with the cold or snow, his body was well prepared whereas Hanzo’s was not. So after some chastising from their mother Genji went off to his room and Hanzo was ushered off to a warm bath. Unfortunately the cold wasn’t quite ready to release its grip on him and he was required to abstain from the day's’ training and study. While Genji would not have protested, Hanzo did not want to neglect his duties. His mother found him in bed with a book trying to study with a fever. 

So instead of Hanzo sitting in his bed alone, he was here with his mother waiting for the tea water to boil. At least he thought he was. Hanzo opened his eyes and he saw the fire but the scenery had changed significantly. He was not nestled into his mother's side waiting for tea, no, but he was laying on someone. Hanzo took careful stock of his fingers and toes, trying not to shift to alert the person he was sitting on that he was awake. It didn’t work because Mccree leaned over Hanzo’s face and smiled.

“Well good mornin’ darlin’, I was scared that you had decided that this world wasn’t too your likin’ and you left me to my own personal hell.” He smiled and stared at Hanzo expectantly.

Hanzo couldn’t process what Mccree had said. His brain still felt foggy and he could swear that he was still dreaming. He turned his body, aware that he was still laying on this man's legs, and reached up to touch his face. Surely this isn’t real, just a fever dream. He was still back at home in front of the fire with his mother.

His fingers grazed Mccree's cheek and he was instantly grounded. He froze. Mccree looked just about as shocked as he felt, which was saying something because he still couldn’t move. Mccree’s face softened and Hanzo could feel his cheeks burning. Hanzo needed to leave, to escape this terrible embarrassment. He sat up as fast as he could only to be hit with another wave of vertigo. He could feel his body starting to give out under him and then strong hands holding on to his arms and back. 

“Whoa there, I don’t think yer in the right state to be up and movin’ jus’ yet.” Mccree held Hanzo in his arms for a moment, then he plopped backwards. Hanzo lay still in his arms, now on top of him sideways looking up towards the stars. 

Hanzo’s cheeks were still burning, “I do not need to be held like a toddler!”. He could feel the heat on his face from the all too present blush. It took everything he had not to stutter the words as he grabbed at Mccree’s hands. 

“Now Darlin’ I know we havn’t known each other for long but I know what ’m doin. I promise you I got yer best intrest at heart. You ain’t right to sit up jes yet so I’m gonna lay here with you til’ you’re feelin’ a heck ov a lot better. Plus m’ leg was starting to go numb.” He let out a chuckle and Hanzo bobbed with Mccree’s chest. 

Hanzo struggled for a moment until the dizziness was too much and he just lay there. Mccree was right, he wasn’t 100%, he most likely wasn’t even 50%. He let out a huff and stared up at the stars. He was glad that Mccree couldn’t see his face because the blushed that had bloomed there was still affecting him, making his head spin faster. 

He closed his eyes and let his breathing return to normal. His entire brain felt like it was on an axis and constantly spinning, slowing with each breath he took. He gulped in air until the spinning was, still there, but more manageable. He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars, or what he could see of them, the vertigo occasionally blurring his vision. He focused on a star and continued breathing. 

“That’s the Big Dipper.” Mccree spoke softly, which surprised Hanzo, who was all too focused on breathing to remember he was still laying on another human. 

Mccree took one of his hands from Hanzo’s grip. The left one. He wasn’t even aware that he had been holding them and blushed again. Mccree pointed just above the two of them. Now Hanzo was interested, but Mccree wasn’t pointing at the Big Dipper, he was pointing to the Little Dipper. Or so Hanzo thought, because from where he was being held he wasn’t pointing at it at all, but to the left of it. 

“Oh! Wait shit wait! There’s the big dipper!” He sounded flustered. “That mus’ be the Little Dipper.” Mccree pointed to the actual Big Dipper. Mccree’s metal hand came back and Hanzo heard a soft Pap. “Jeeze” he heard Mccree whisper. Hanzo let out a light chuckle making his head spin again. 

Mccree was silent behind him. Had Hanzo done something wrong? Hanzo turned to look at Mccree, ready for some sort of reprimand. None came, Mccree's face was one of pure delight!

“Didn’t know you could even do that, gotta say it’s really nice to see you’re finally starting to ease up.” What did he mean ease up? Hanzo’s brows furrowed and he gave Mccree a quizzical look but he had already gone back to looking at the stars. There was the remnants of a smile laying lazily on Mccree’s face when he looked back to Hanzo. Hanzo kept looking, already caught in the act of staring. Mccree smiled back, but looked away again. 

They lay there for what seemed like hours, but was most likely only about half of one, until Mccree sat them both up again. 

“Now you’ll probably be a little dizzy still, so if’in you need to lie down I wouldn’t be offended, but we need to get you something to drink.”. Mccree let go of Hanzo’s arms and just as Mccree had said, he was dizzy and almost fell over. He held himself up, although it was an effort, while Mccree walked over to the other side of the shelter. He wasn’t gone long because when he came back he had a few of the coconuts that Hanzo had been collecting.

“Figured you’d want these if you went through tha trouble of gettin’ ‘em.” Mccree held one out for Hanzo, momentarily forgetting that Hanzo couldn’t actually take it from him. He looked up at Mccree expectantly, and Mccree turned and walked over to one of the larger rocks in the area. Hanzo couldn’t see what was happening but he could definitely hear it. The loud clunk sounds of a coconut being banged against a rough surface were enough to put his head back on his personal axis. He plopped down onto the soft sand and waited for Mccree to stop making his head turn. 

Eventually the noise stopped and Mccree came back to the fire with the coconuts, each husk dripping what looked like dirty water. 

“Here.” Mccree handed Hanzo a coconut, or at least he tried to. His head was still rotating and it was difficult to grab the coconut let alone hold it. Mccree must have understood because he quickly moved to Hanzo’s other side and propped him up on his lap again. Hanzo was humiliated. This was worse than when he was sick at home having nothing to do. He let Mccree pour the liquid into his mouth, he couldn’t tell if there was a taste other than how sweet it felt in his mouth. His tongue was so dry that when the first drop hit it almost evaporated into it. Luckily there was more coming out of the coconut. He drank the first and the second coconuts liquid and he started to feel more human when the third was dripped into his mouth. He could hold the fourth himself and with that he sat up. Mccree gave an approving grunt and took the empty coconuts and split them open. 

Hanzo watched in awe as Mccree ripped each coconut in half. Mccree tore the third one apart and reached over to Hanzo, gesturing for the fourth. It still had water in it but he gave it over. Mccree felt the swish of the fluid and drank the last of it and, with one swift motion, he ripped that one in half too. He handed the broken coconut back to Hanzo leaving the others on the fire to warm or maybe even cook.

Hanzo wasn’t so sure of the coconut meat as Mccree was. Mccree scooped at much of the meat as he could as fast as he could and started to bite into it. Hanzo looked back to his coconut as Mccree moaned as he chewed. 

‘If it was good enough for him then it must be good enough for me’, Hanzo thought. He peeled a layer of meat from the coconut and bit into it. It was amazing. It was a nice texture to it, and had a light crunch to it. It almost made it feel like he wasn’t on a desert island and this wasn’t the second time he had eaten since being stranded. He didn’t care if that was the reason it was so good to him, he ate all of the first coconut and carefully took a second one off the fire. The warm coconut was even better. Some of the juices from the meat had cooked out and were gathering in the hollow of the coconut. He greedily gulped them down and then dug into the meats inside. He watched as Mccree did the same. 

They tossed the husks onto the fire again, this time just to keep it going maybe a little but longer. They sat there, bellies full after a amazing meal, staring at the warm fire. Watching the embers crackle and slowly eat at the coconuts they had placed there. Mccree yawned and stretched upwards. Hanzo could hear several pops as Mcrees joints and spine cracked. He stretched and rolled his shoulders, and took extra care to roll his metal arms shoulder. Hanzo examined the hand and forearm from the distance. His arm must have cost a fortune because it was very well crafted. Hard metal that worked with the rest of his body just as a regular arm would. There was a large skull crafted into the design, which was an interesting choice, but he was not one to talk. His arm was decorated with his birthright, the two dragons from his clan. 

He pulled his sleeve down further, the heads of the dragons disappearing from sight. He wished he could scrub them from his arm and his mind, but they were now forever etched into his soul and on his body. He looked up and Mccree was leaning back on his hands watching the fire, a strange look on his face, as if he was also remembering something. He must have felt Hanzo’s eyes on him because he glanced over, and hesitantly smiled. He’s most likely been through a lot too, Hanzo thought. Mccree looked back to the fire and then began to push himself up off the ground. 

“Well, I think that’s enough excitement fer one night.” He looked to the shelter and then back to hanzo, “You think you’re good to head to bed or do you want to stay up for a bit longer?” 

Hanzo wasn’t sure if that was supposed to mean something but he ignored any thoughts he had because Mccree actually did look tired. It probably wasn’t easy bringing Hanzo all the way back here, he wasn’t exactly the lightest man he knew. He decided that maybe he should let Mccree sleep a bit before he does. 

“You can go, I wish to stay and watch the fire for a bit longer.” Mccree shrugged and crouched into their shelter. Hanzo could hear him plop down and start to settle in with a deep sigh. Hanzo watched the fire pop and crack with every ember. He added more drift wood and the fire turned green. He could feel the heat and resentment from his past mistakes . He was suddenly face to face with Genji, he couldn’t hear what he was saying but he was definitely angry, crying, and Hanzo felt it in his soul. 

Hanzo clutched his mouth and his chest. The fire returned back to a normal orange hue and he could feel his heart racing. The world was suddenly too small and he could feel the air start to suffocate him. No no no no no no, this cant happen. Hanzo felt his insides turning to mush and he grabbed at his sides as hard as he could. Trying to pull himself out of the pit his mind and body were digging for him. He doubled in on himself, trying to keep his body together. Even though he sat in front of a fire his feet and hands were frozen, and then.

Nothing. Nothing mattered and if Hanzo could feel anything he would be relieved. The soul crushing pressure was gone and with it all of Hanzo. He was no longer a person, just a being. He clutched his legs and settled his face in between his knees. The fire crackled and whistled, living its life as Hanzo could not. Free of worry and to its full extent. 

Hanzo sat there. Time was nothing, he was nothing. Nothing existed except him right there and that fire. Who knows how long he had sat there just staring at the fire, it’s orange and white light captivating what was left of him. He sat there and stared, he could feel his body slowly returning to him. With time he moved his fingers, and then his head. It protested the movement and would not let him move it, it took almost all of his will power to move it. As soon as he moved it he looked over to the shelter, he could see Mccree's socks poking out and he was suddenly drained. His body felt like it weighed 1000 pounds and he crawled over to their shelter.

Mccree was already sleeping, almost fully in the center of the shelter. Hanzo didn’t care at that moment. He crawled his way next to Mccree and lay there with him. Mccree shifted and Hanzo was sure he was going to say something, not quite worried because he didn’t care about anything at the moment. Mccree moved closer and put his human arm on Hanzo.

“Hope you don't mind.” Mccree mumbled. Hanzo didn’t. 

They lay there for moments until Hanzo couldn’t keep his eyes open and he let sleep take him far away from his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it seem like Hanzo was having a genuine panic attack, so I used my own experience as a basis. I don't get these any more but if you do please try to seek help, I had to figure out how to fix myself and its not worth it. Professionals are trained to help you through these kinds of things and its much less painless and you will start to feel like a human again.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was harsh on Hanzo’s sore eyes, he must have been crying sometime in the night. He didn’t dwell on the thought because Mccree was still wrapped around his arms. 

The soft breathing on Hanzo’s neck tickled and he yearned to scratch at the loose hairs attached there. Mccree’s breath was rhythmic, in and out, in and out. Hanzo could feel Mccree’s chest rise and fall to the sound of his breathes. All of it was nice, relaxing even, but Hanzo felt drained. From all that had happened by the fire, to now, he didn’t feel much better. 

He reached up as far as he could and grabbed a handful of sand. Letting the sand fall loosely through his fingers. He may not have felt too much better, but at least he could feel something at all. 

Mccree smacked his lips with an audible pucker and nestled closer to Hanzo. This would usually irritate Hanzo. He hadn’t let anyone this close to him for years. He felt his hand writing something before his mind could process it. Fool. 

Yes this was foolish. He wiped the word out and felt the soft sand again under his fingers. He looked back to the sky, only partially out of view. It was beautiful again. The sky was a light blue with flecks of fluffy pink clouds. It must still be fairly early. 

Hanzo watched one cloud drift over the shelter until it was completely out of sight. Mccree shifter again, this time to pull Hanzo closer. His arms held on tighter, and when Hanzo looked to his face he was indeed still asleep. His expression wasn’t peaceful, it was incredibly pained and for a moment Hanzo thought about putting a hand up to smooth out his wrinkled forehead. 

He could feel his arm muscles tensing like he was ready to intervene.   
‘That wouldn’t be wise…’, he thought after a moment. 

It took a few moments but he relaxed his arms and tried to make his mind go blank. He easily relaxed, forcing his mind to remember his meditation practices. He listened for Mccree’s breathing and copied it breath for breath. In, out, in out. After a few moments he felt relaxed again.

Mccree whispered something just under his breath. Hanzo looked over to the man, unaware of when he had awoke. He was met with a still sleeping Mccree. 

‘He sleep talks’, Hanzo thought. He laughed, a light airy laugh, too quiet to actually make a significant sound. Still he looked to make sure he had not woken his sleeping counterpart. Mccree grumbled and mouthed words Hanzo couldn’t make out. He nestled closer and rubbed his head against Hanzo’s, seemingly satisfied with whatever had happened in his dream. A smile replaced the once frown that had been plastered there.

Mccree’s grip had loosened a bit and Hanzo could feel his chest loosen a little as well. Mccree’s breathing slowly and over time deepened. In, out, in, out. Hanzo lay there listening to the deep breaths until he felt his eyelids drooping with the silence of the morning. 

Hanzo was tired, he had drained all of his emotions last night and his body yearned to recover. He felt the weight of Mccree's arms resting on him. He missed being held like this. It was familiar and something he truly was not going to take for granted. Even though his mind believed otherwise. 

He stared at the arm that lay on top of him and he had a terrible thought. He would like to hold that hand. He could feel his stomach start to turn. He would never be allowed to do that. It was so shameful, to even think. He felt his hand itching for the others company. His stomach felt sick. He stared intently at the hand, feeling the pull like a magnet. Surely the sleeping man would not mind if he was already wrapped around him. The pull felt stronger the longer he looked. 

Hanzo looked away, He closed his eyes and wished the feeling to stop. He waited a fer moments and opened his eyes and slipped his left hand into the man's right. 

To his surprise the other’s hand grasped and held on. His chest, which was once a swirling pit of nausea had turned to pure glee! He stared at their hands and felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He wanted to dance, he felt so happy. A smile had surely snuck onto his face and he closed his eyes and internally he beamed. 

They laid there for a while. Hanzo listened to the calm rhythm of Mccree's breathing and closed his eyes. For once in his life he actually felt good, happy even. His heart felt so happy and his eyes started to tear up, but he kept them closed. He just laid there, feeling as much as he could. 

Mccree’s chest was pressed against his back and he could feel every intake and he again set his own breathing to the same pace. His sudden burst of emotion was exciting and made his heart race, but it also made his feel more drained than before. He was happy at least, he thought. 

He let the emotion subside slowly, still riding on the feeling it brought him. He felt warm, warmer than before, like he was warmed from the inside. He was also exhausted. He had quited his heard and could feel the pull of sleep beckoning to him again. He felt his hand clasp the others, and felt a gentle clasp from the other side. 

A smile rested on Hanzo’s face as he drifted off to sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one wasn't too long, I just wanted to continue it! I have a bad habit of giving up if i'm overwhelmed so this is a good exercise for me! Thank you guys so much for the support and the comments! I really do appreciate them!


	8. Chapter 8

Hanzo saw the floor rushing up to meet him quickly. His father stood behind him, the one who had thrown him from his office. The nearest maids rushed to his side but with a swift lift of his father's hands they stopped and stepped back. Hanzo didn’t look up but the glare that was on his father's face was burning into his scalp. 

“You must learn that no one out there want’s to be your friend Hanzo.” Hanzo’s eyes prickled and he could feel tears beginning to well up in them. His father stood there still.

He was a child, maybe 6 or seven, no older. He lay there, not looking at his father or the maids. His bangs covered his eyes and hopefully his father would not require him to look up. 

“Hanzo look at me.”

Hanzo didn’t move. Maybe he could melt into the floor if he tried hard enough. 

“Hanzo.” His father's voice had a sharp edge to it. He was in trouble and he didn’t want to meet his father's eyes. He knew that he would be reprimanded but now he was mad. His tears started to bubble over and his chest started heaving. 

“Hanzo.” His father’s voice was cold. “Look. At. Me.” Each word was pronounced and held its own threat. Hanzo didn’t want to. His emotions were getting out of control and he didn’t care. He lay on the floor about to kick and fuss like any other child. He felt the floor move with the footsteps of his father. 

Hanzo was crying, almost hysterical when his father picked him up. He shut his eyes and started bawling when he felt a harsh sting on his cheek. Shocked, Hanzo stopped crying.

He was face to face with his father now, and his father's expression softened. 

“Hanzo, do you know why we do not allow you to go and run around talking to everyone you meet?” Of course he didn’t, no child would. Not with the secrets their clan held.

Hanzo shook his small tear filled face, still on the edge of a breakdown.

“It is because it is not safe.” His father sighed and took a step back. “Think before you act please Hanzo.” A phrase that was so engraved into Hanzo’s memory haunted his childhood self. 

Hanzo remembered why he had been given this talk. He was playing in the courtyard, just out of sight of one of his many nannies, when he saw a young girl playing just outside of the gate. He looked to see if his watcher had noticed his escape and he ran over to play. He had only gotten a few words of greeting out of his mouth when the guards grabbed him and escorted him back inside the castle. Right up to his father's office. His father was furious, but he had only been a child. A lonely child. 

\---

Hanzo opened his eyes to see the sun had shifted from the horizon to above the canopy of their shelter. Hanzo sat up with a start. The day way already half over and he had slept in. Mccree was nowhere to be seen. 

‘It is for the best.’ Hanzo thought glumly. The dream was fading from his memory but he could still feel the sadness that emanated from it.

He shook his head, he had things he needed to do today. He began grabbing sticks off the top of the shelter and walked further back into the jungle of trees. He walked until he reached the coconut trees and placed them in a neat pile on the ground. He proceeded to go back and forth until every stick and twig was gone from the beach and he set out to make a new better, maybe more weather resistant shelter. 

They had been very lucky, but that luck was going to run out eventually and they needed to prepare for that. He stood back and rolled up his sleeves, this was going to have to be something strategic. He wanted a hut of some sort, maybe something that they could build a fire in. He thought back to his old home. He could try to make a pit that could contain a fire, but how?

He stood there, lost in thought for a moment, staring back and forth from the place where he’d like the shelter and the logs and spare driftwood. He could easily just place it outside the shelter. Chances of them needing it when days are nice are almost none, but then again. He stroked his stubble on his face. When the rains come they will most likely be forced to stay in their shelter until the rains have subsided. 

‘That could be an hour or days.’ he thought. He rubbed his face and settled his hand on the back of his neck. 

If they were trapped in their shelter for days then food would not be too much of an issue, the coconut trees being just above them, but a place to get clean water might be nice.

Hanzo went around the site and collected all of the fallen coconuts, discarding the ones that smelled foul, throwing them somewhere further into the jungle. He lay them down near the wood he had piled up and continued looking around. He searched the ground until he found a patch of moss that was oddly shaped and he began digging it up.

Just as he suspected, the rock that had tripped him. Hanzo dug around the rock and watched some bugs scurry away in the process, only stopping to think maybe he should have collected them, maybe for fishing. Heaven forbid even having to eat them himself. His face was scrunched with a sour expression, but he continued to lift the rock. 

The rock was big, almost jagged at the top. Nothing too big for Hanzo but still daunting none the least. He was glad that he had fell over it instead of onto it. He placed the rock by the coconuts, they had to be still good right? 

He walked back over to the mossy stretch of land and he began digging up the moss.

‘Even if we only use this as cushioning, it will be nicer than the ground.’ Hanzo smiled a weak smile, his heart still felt heavy. Once he finished ripping up the moss as neatly as possible he took it back to his supplies and re-evaluated everything. He suddenly had a very good amount of materials to work with. Satisfied, he set out to make another, better shelter. 

\------

Night was falling and Hanzo could not get one design to work for him. His heart sank as he sat down, too exhausted to remain stood. He’d tried everything he could think of, he sighed and put his head in his hands. He was ready to give up when he heard heavy boots crunching the soft ground.

“Well now this is where you went and got yourself to.” Hanzo looked over to the man who had made his way towards Hanzo. Mccree was inspecting his work, or what was left of it, tussling his own hair with a confused look. Hanzo had torn down his latest attempt in a rage and now all of his supplies were littering the surrounding area. 

Mccree turned his head towards Hanzo, his face quizzical. Hanzo sighed and only shook his head, he couldn’t make anything work and it frustrated him. 

“Would you like some help then?” Mccree somehow sensing what Hanzo had thought, or perhaps he could simply put everything together, seemed happy to help. Hanzo put his hand out, as if to say ’it’s all yours’ and Mccree got to work. 

“Mind if I use this rock?” Hanzo’s head was still in his hands but he didn’t care about any rocks. She shook his head no. Mccree walked around the clearing and gathered up at many large rocks as he could. He dug a hole in the dirt and stick a particularly large branch into the ground. The top of the stick was divided, it had been one of the original supports on their other shelter. Mccree placed the rocks around the base and packed the dirt down under each one. He did the same with 8 other branches and before long it started to look like the beginnings to an actual shelter. 

Hanzo had looked up and was amazed. This mad standing in front of him had done something that had failed him for the entire day. The man who couldn’t even make a shelter on the first day had made something more presentable than him. Hanzo was flabbergasted. He didn’t let on that he was impressed, he watched as Mccree worked. 

“Hey, uh, Hanzo, would you mind finding some more sticks? I'm thinking we're gonna have enough to make the roof but just barely.” Mccree looked over as he was putting sticks along the tops of all the grounded sticks. 

Hanzo nodded, not wanting to be a burden and walked off towards the woods.

\-----

 

Hanzo returned to the shelter with the remaining wood they needed in hand. Mccree was working hard on finishing their shelter before there was no daylight left to work with. He had put some of the sturdier branches and wove them on top of the circle of branches. He was currently weaving the actual roof of their shelter and was a few branches away from being done. 

“Well, it’s not done yet,” he said as Hanzo passed him the remaining twigs, “But it’s sure as hell gonna work for us!’ He seemed pleased and he hummed a little tune while he worked. Hanzo looked down at Mccree’s pockets. He stared at the small intricate design sewn onto the edge and he thought about how much better this shelter would work than any of his he had thought of. 

They worked quickly, working against the setting sun, and finishing just a few moments before the sky turned a deep purple. Mccree propped his arms on top of the shelter and stared off into the sunset. 

Hanzo stood staring at, not the sunset but the back of Mccree. How could this man who had seemed incompetent in the beginning, figure out something like this. He could feel the question burning into his stomach and the pressure of not knowing weighed on him heavily. 

“Mccree.” Too late to back down now he thought. 

Mccree turned to look at Hanzo, his face wrapped delicately in a soft orange and pink glow. He said nothing just looked, waiting.

“I have to ask,” Hanzo began, “How did you know to construct a structure like this?” 

Mccree’s expression didn’t change. He turned his head slightly, his eyes looked far off and glazed over for a moment. He looked back and he told Hanzo.

“I’ve gotten lost at sea before.” His face had fallen a bit. “Had a lotta time to try new stuff.” 

Hanzo was shocked. This wasn’t Mccree's first time stranded? “How...How did you escape?” 

The question had been one Hanzo didn’t want to face, because there was only two ways you leave an island like this. You either die or someone finds you.

“Well the uh, first time I was picked up pretty quickly see.” He paused and looked at Hanzo, something flickered across his face. “Some nice people found me and took me in but I wasn’t with them that long.” He reached up hand grasping air before he looked down and sighed. “Second time,” he continued looking back to Hanzo after a moment, “Was a lot longer.”. He did not elaborate but Hanzo did not think he needed to. Mccree leaned against the shack lightly, arms crossed, gaze 100 miles away. 

Another question kept rolling around Hanzo’s mind. “Why come back then?”

Mccree looked up, startled just a bit by Hanzo’s sudden question. “What’s that?” He asked.

“Why come back? To the Ocean?” Hanzo started intently an Mccree while he rubbed at the hair on his chin. “Surely if it has not been kind you would not wish to return.” 

Mccree laughed, “You know I sometimes ask myself that too.” He turned and looked back at the sunset before he answered. “Some things you just can’t change, no matter how hard I try I just keep coming back.” His eyes held an emotion Hanzo couldn’t place but it shifted to a worn tired looking one. 

“The nice thing about this time,” he paused and looked happier, “Is that I got a friend to keep me company.” He looked directly at Hanzo and he could feel his cheeks burn. Friend? Was he referring to Hanzo? He had only known him for a few days. Was that truly enough to consider someone a “friend”? 

Mccree stood, looking to Hanzo, waiting for any response. “Yes…” Hanzo managed to say, still lost in thought. 

This seemed to satisfy Mccree enough that he turned back to the sunset and left Hanzo to himself. 

‘Friend’ Hanzo thought. He looked to Mccree. Yes he liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer one this time! Please let me know what you think! I'm always curious to hear what you guys think!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hanzo woke quietly. 

He lay there and let the world slowly drift into focus. 

‘No strange dreams today’, he mused.

Mccree as per usual was nowhere to be seen. Hanzo stared at the newly constructed roof of his and Mccree’s hut. He could no longer view the sky every morning. 

He slowly stood and left their shelter, heading towards the beach. Hanzo could see that on the horizon, large grey clouds were slowly rolling in towards them. Rain, and soon. 

“I shall get food and wood then.” He murmured to himself. 

Fire was the most important thing right now. If they wanted to stay warm then they’d have to stock up on a lot of wood. Who knows how long a storm out here could last. Hanzo began trekking into the jungle, looking from tree to tree to see if there were any large branches he could take. He picked up little branches and dried leaves for kindling. 

Hanzo mused on whether or not Mccree was also making preparations, he did seem to know what Hanzo needed exactly when he needed it. He shook his head and smiled. Mccree was a strange man, that was for sure. Hanzo smiled again. He was glad that Mccree was here with him. His thoughts flittered back to when he had held Mccrees hand.

Hanzo’s face flushed and he tried to hide his embarrassment, from who? He looked around and sighed. There was never anyone around, luckily for him. He thought back to Mccree ‘Your friend now”, his mind added. Yes his friend Mccree. His face flushed a bit more, his stomach felt warm and he beamed a little. He found the shelter and placed all of his findings inside, and went back to get more. 

Hanzo didn’t notice where the storm was until he heard a rumble in the distance. He paused and looked through the trees. The storm had arrived sooner than he was hoping. He hurriedly grabbed as many coconuts from the ground and threw them into the shelter. He hoped that they were good as he shimmied up the nearest tree. 

He grabbed and threw down all of the fruit hanging from the tree, making sure to let them fall easily. He didn’t need any cracked or broken coconuts right now. The storm rumbled again, this time closer and louder. The sky flashed once, a warning of what was coming. He slid down the trunk of the first tree and began climbing the second, taking the fruit from the tree when he heard a loud thunderclap. The storm was here and he had minutes if not less before the rain started. 

He slid down and collected an armful of coconuts when the rain hit the beach. He could hear the heavy sound of water hitting sand, which meant it was going to get here in second. He threw all the coconuts in his arms into the shelter and ran back to get the rest, piling them one on top of the other. He ran and threw them onto the ground into the shelter as another clap sounded outside. He had made it barely, all he needed was a little fire to keep them warm. 

The only problem was that Mccree had not returned. 

‘That man was more than capable of taking care of himself’, Hanzo thought as he took a seat. 

He sat there and waited for a moment, watching the rain roll through the forest. He watched it as it began to drip off the canopy of his roof. He watched the water drip, drop, drip, drop, until he became bored and turned to the mess he had left all over the ground. 

He sighed and looked at everything he had managed to collect. The shelter was littered with wood and sticks, and strewn everywhere in between them were coconuts. He looked around and began to pick up the smaller sticks and kindling he had found. He placed them neatly in a nice triangle stack, slowly building from the bottom to the top. Once he had finished the smaller pile, he moved onto the larger wood pieces. He stacked the ones that were relatively the same size and put the larger ones behind the pile. Then he moved onto the coconuts. He began arranging them into a pyramid shape, which took a few tries to figure out. 

He was pleased with his work. He stared at the wood and then looked out the shelter opening. Sighing again, he placed as much kindling and sticks as he could in a makeshift firepit and waited.

Mccree was still not there. Perhaps he had taken shelter somewhere. The storm had caught Hanzo by surprise, so it is possible that it had surprised Mccree too. Yes that may have happened. 

Hanzo sat there, arms curled around his legs. The rain had swept in fast, and had brought cold wind with it. The wind blew right through the walls of the shelter, he felt a few raindrops and he shivered. 

Hanzo steeled himself against the wind. “This is nothing.” He said to himself. “You’ve been through much worse. 

He thought back to the night he drowned, or at least the night he thought he had drowned. The water had been freezing, making his lungs freeze, until it burned like fire. Or before, when he was required to train in the early mornings, dew still fresh on the ground. Training in the dead of rain with his Teacher sitting under the roof. Training in the snow with little to nothing on. He had been through much worse so why should he be allowed to show weakness here.

Hanzo hugged his knees tighter, no matter what he thought he couldn't stop his body from shivering. 

\----

‘This rain is endless.’ Hanzo mused. 

He had grown bored and cold so he lay curled on his side, knees tucked into his chest, looking towards the opening. 

‘How long have I been in here now?’, He found himself asking this question much more often than he would have liked. He would begin to count, but would lose count as soon as he started to drift off. He could not sleep though. He should not sleep, he wasn’t even that tired. 

‘Perhaps I should sleep,’, he thought, ‘it would surely pass the time.’. He lay there, unaware of how long it had been or how much time had passed. 

‘Nowhere near enough.’ his mind whispered to him. He tucked his knees as far as they could go and tried to get comfy. He should try to sleep, there wasn’t a reason to stay awake anyway. 

\--

Hanzo woke, terrified. He wasn’t sure but he thought he had heard a gunshot. He sat up immediately and stared outside. Maybe his mind was tricking him, thinking thunder was a gunshot. He felt his shoulders loosen and he turned back to look at the wall. Until he heard a second gunshot. His head snapped to the opening. There was no way that he was mistaken. He got up and went to leave the hit but stopped with a jolt. 

What if that was not Mccree? He and Hanzo had no weapons that Hanzo knew of. He thought for a moment, surely if it was someone shooting at something, or someone, it would be rapid. He looked at the rain and headed out. 

He was instantly soaked. The ground had accumulated puddles and he took care stepping through each one, so he would not fall. He followed where he believed the gunshot came from. The sound led him to the beach. He waited hoping another shot would ring out so he could follow it. 

Nothing.

He ran down the beach. He passed the shallows which had filled and were becoming a part of the ocean once again. The rain beat down against his face and shoulders, while his feet were soaking up the water that entered his shoes. He tried to avoid the pools of water, jumping or going around them when he saw them, until he saw something shiny in one. 

A gun. 

Hanzo stopped dead in his tracks. Could this be the gun that had fired? Where was its owner? Where was Mccree? He leaned down and reached into the murky water. What he pulled out was a older looking revolver, one that had a lot of character to it. 

‘It must belong to a cowboy because it has a tiny spur attached to it.’ 

Hanzo stared intently at it for a moment and opened the barrel. All six bullets were there. 

He closed the barrel quickly and went back to running. He held the gun at his side as he searched for the other gun owner. He ran along the bank until he heard a faint noise. It was coming from up in the trees. He ran towards the sound and looked down into a small clearing. 

Hanzo was shocked, the clearing itself was beautiful. A waterfall flowed down into a large pool and there was more grass here than he had seen anywhere else on the island. Flowers and trees were pelted with the fat drops from the waterfall or the rain. 

He didn’t see any of that at the moment. What he did see were two men. One’s body was limp, too unnatural in the way it was placed to still be alive. And the others, Mccree. Hanzo gasped, air rushing sharply into his lungs. Mccree lay there, his leg bent in an inhuman angle. He was soaked and his eyes were closed. In his human hand was the gun. 

Hanzo put his gun in his back pocket and rushed down the ledge, looking exactly where each foot would be placed, until he made it down to Mccree.

“MCCREE.” Hanzo sternly shook the man. 

Mccree’s eyes opened and he smiled. “You finally takin’ me to heaven Darin’?” 

Hanzo glared as hard as he could, “You are delusional.” Was the only thing Hanzo could think to reply. 

“Well, uh, then maybe i’m not really here.” Mccree letout a cough that could tear hanzo’s lungs apart. “Maybe ’m back at home in m’ nice warm bed.”

Hanzo shook his head and looked to the Body that was laying on Mccree.

“He’s been keepin’ me company.”. Hanzo glanced back at Mccree, unsure how to take that. “Now don’ get jealous,” He coughed again. “He’s jus’ a frien’.” Mccree trailed off and he laid his head back down.

The rain was still coming down, Hanzo did not know for how long, but he was sure that Mccree had been out here for as long as it had been pouring. 

“You uh, mind givin’ me a hand here Pumpkin?” Mccree put his gun to the man's shoulder. “I’d do it m’self but I think I might be outta order.” He pulled the gun away as Hanzo picked the man up from the shoulders. He wore the same outfit hanzo had on, a fellow crewman he thought. He would not asky any questions of Mccree, not yet. Hanzo needed to get Mccree back to their shelter and they both need to get dry quickly. 

Hanzo was careful of Mccree’s leg, but he saw the man wince as he picked the others weight off of it. He threw the man's body aside and began to help Mccree up. 

Mccree didn’t protest, but he kept looking towards the man. “Gotta give him a proper funeral when this all blows over.” He said glumly.

With his arm around Mccree's waist, Hanzo lifter Mccree up as much as he could and made his way towards the lip of the clearing. Mccree’s bad leg dragged and he tried not to show how much it was hurting him. 

The trek up the hill was a slow one. Hanzo could feel Mccree shiver, unsure if it was from the pain or the cold. Every few steps they would stop so Mccree could take a breath and then they would continue until they made it to the top. 

Mccree collapsed in Hanzo's arms, the pain being too much for him to bear anymore. Hanzo was afraid, but he knew what he had to do. He pulled Mccree into his arms and lifted him up, making sure to not jostle his leg. 

Mccree was a large man, at least 6 feet tall, he had a few inches on Hanzo and he definitely weighed more. He carried him as best he could, past the shallows that are now part of the ocean and back onto a familiar beach. He shifted to a faster pace when he saw their shelter and when he was inside he gently set Mccree onto the ground, stripping him of his soaked jacket and shirt. He searched the pockets until he found what he needed. A rock. The rock he needed to start a fire.

He turned to the pile of kindling and sticks that he had made and found a small rock, hoping it would be able to spark and make a fire. 

He ran the smaller rock across the other, nothing. He swiped it quicker, then again, quicker. Nothing. Hanzo could feel his hands shaking, the cold was setting in and his fingers weren’t working as well as they could. He shifts slightly and feels the spur dig into his leg. 

‘Of course!’ He thought. He pulled the gun out and took the bullets out of the chamber. He put them back into his pocket and he ran the spur across the rock. 

A spark! He ran it several times again until the kindling caught. He could feel the warmth emanating from the ember, carefully he blew on it and set the burning kindling into the wood next to him. The fire spread to the dry logs quickly and greedily. Hanzo fed the fire until he felt it warming the hut. 

He stripped down, there was no shame in not getting sick. He gently removed Mccree’s boot from his injured leg. He could tell that it was broken without looking at it, but seeing it was much worse. He resigned himself to taking off the other boot and then Mccree’s pants. Hanzo would not touch his undergarments, Mccree could take them off himself if he wished. He blushed, hanging his and Mccree’s clothes on the branches above him. He took Mccree’s coat and tied it to the posts making up the doorway, leaving room at the top for the smoke to leave and hanging it low enough that it covered to the ground. He sat back down, feeling the heat curl around his naked body warming him up. Hopefully mccree would not wake up until his underwear were dry at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo its 5:19 and ive officially been writing this all night! (so please ignore any spelling or grammar that isnt right!)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it gives you a little more insight into Mccree! 
> 
> I sure had a lot of fun writing it and might come back to elaborate on it later >:]

Mccree was silent, he had been since he had woken up. 

Hanzo knew he was probably processing everything that had happened. Unfortunately Hanzo didn’t know any of the information yet, and he was unable to ask. The tension in the room was palpable. 

Hanzo stared at the flames as they licked at the air. He could hear the rain pounding on the roof of their hut, which had started to leak in places. He had gone out and gathered a few bamboo pipes to collect extra water in for later. He looked across the shelter. Mccree lay exactly where Hanzo had placed him, he had tried to move but let out a gasp. Hanzo had turned to help him but Mccree only put up a hand. 

So there they sat. Hanzo, tired of the silence, reached over and took a few coconuts from the pile. Mccree watched him warily from where he lay. Hanzo ignored him for the moment and cracked the first coconut open. He saw Mccree flinch then turn his head quickly, hoping not to be seen. Hanzo had not turned to him, just continued cracking until there were four cracked coconut. He collected all the water from the four in a spare bamboo pipe and began cooking them. 

Hanzo had had enough of the coconut water to actually taste it now. The flavor was not bad, a sweeter liquid that had no flavor when he had first drank it. It was strange, it had the consistency of milk but had pulp that would sometimes fall out. Hanzo stared at the coconuts as their outer shells went up in flames. 

Hanzo looked over to Mccree, his eyes were glued to the coconuts. 

“We are going to need to make you a split.” Mccree visibly flinched but steeled himself, as if he had been reprimanded. 

“Won’t be needin’ that I’m sure.” He said under his breath, face turning away from Hanzo.

“Yes, you will.” Hanzo stared down Mccree. The man was stubborn it seemed, but this would not help him if he wished to get better. “You will wear a splint or you will not be able to walk again.” 

Mccree didn't look at Hanzo. Hanzo took that as him accepting this. 

‘Good’, he thought to himself. ‘We are two adults and don’t need a fussy child here.’ 

Hanzo nodded, grateful that Mccree didn’t fight him. 

He went back to watching the coconuts roast. The fire crackled and the heat coming from it was more than enough to dry him and mccree out. Hanzo picked up a bamboo shoot and took a sip of the collected rainwater. It was sweeter than regular water, most likely from the leaves that hung above him. 

He looked to Mccree and held out the container. Mccree mad no move to take it. 

“You must drink Mccree.” Hanzo leaned a little bit closer and the container was almost touching Mccree.

“No.” Mccree stated.

“No?” Hanzo didn’t understand. He had been awake much longer than Mccree and he had drank his fill. Surely he was thirsty.

“That’s right, I. don’t. want. any.” Mccree had crossed his arms and turned slightly, only to be stopped when he felt his twisted leg.

A twinge of anger rose from the depths of Hanzo’s chest. “You must be thirsty.” He didn't understand what was wrong with Mccree. “Drink.” He inched closer and held the container to Mccree’s face.

Mccree snarled and knocked the container from Hanzo’s hand, only realizing after that it was one of the only sources of water around. His face fell, but he said nothing.

Hanzo was furious, mouth agape, fists balled at his side and he was fairly sure his face was flushed. “Why would you do that??” was all he could manage to say. It came out sounding more hurt than he was expecting.

Mccree didn’t answer, Hanzo could no longer see his face either. He had somehow folded over to his other side without moving his one leg. 

“Mccree??” Hanzo watched as Mccree pulled his shoulders up and kept them there. “Mccree??” Hanzo didn’t understand why he was in such a bad mood. It reminded him of when Genji was in trouble with their father and would not talk with anyone, anyone excluding Hanzo. Perhaps he was afraid that Hanzo was mad with him?

“Mccree.” He tried to make his voice as soft as possible. “Mccree.” He leaned over and put a hand on Mccree’s shoulder. 

Mccree snapped and slapped Hanzo’s hand off. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” He yelled, panicked.

Hanzo could see his eyes shifting all around the shelter, until he scrunched his eyelids closed and covered his ears. Mccree was trembling and started to rock back and forth quickly. He muttered something under his breath, something in spanish. 

Hanzo wasn’t sure what to do. The initial slap from Mccree had angered him but his anger cooled as soon as Mccree started breaking down. Hanzo had seen something similar to this before. His great grandfather had come to live with Hanzo and their family after his wife had died. He was offered a spot as an Elder but he refused. Hanzo would often find him meditating in the garden and would join him when he wanted a quiet moment. One day Hanzo had stopped to visit him in the garden, but his great grandfather was not there. Hanzo had told the guards and they scoured the castle until they found him tucked into a corner or one of the smaller rooms. He was almost completely covered in pillows and he would not let the guards touch him. 

Hanzo remembered how they took care of it, but when his great grandfather had recovered from the effect he had explained what had happened to Hanzo.

“When I was younger something very bad happened to me Hanzo.” His great grandfather paused, weighing his words carefully. “Sometimes my brain goes back to those times and I get scared.”

Hanzo was much younger then, but he had understood essentially what he had meant.

“When your Great grandmother was still alive she would just sit with me until I felt better.”

Hanzo knew now that he had been in a great war, had seen many things no one should ever have to see, done things you should never have to do. Hanzo understood this very much now, but he did not expect someone as...normal seeming as Mccree to have it. 

Hanzo closed his eyes and thought for a moment, not sure what he should do. He picked up the bamboo shoot and placed it back under the water that was dripping. He wanted to do something for Mccree, but he knew that this was Mccree’s battle. The man was still locked in his own battle and Hanzo was not going to disturb him, lest he make it worse. 

Hanzo shifted to the wall of their home, giving Mccree as much space to himself as possible, and began meditating. 

\----

Hanzo could hear Mccree shifting on the soft ground, he had waited for Mccree to come down out of his mind for at least an hour now. He only hoped that Mccree was back to normal. 

Hanzo could hear a scratchy gulp and then the sounds of the man sitting himself up. He flicked his eyes open and saw a defeated looking Mccree staring down at his limp leg. Hanzo had not moved, unsure if Mccree was still… under, or if he was back. Mccree must have felt his eyes because his eyes looked up at Hanzo’s own. 

Mccree was not expecting Hanzo to be looking back, he froze and then let out a large breath.

“Well shit Hanzo.” He managed to scrape out. “You really know how to spook someone.” His throat was dry and clung to every word that left his mouth. 

Hanzo remained quiet, closing his eyes. It seemed Mccree was calm, but Hanzo would not set him off if he was not. 

Mccree shifted and let out a grunt. Hanzo opened his eyes again and watched as Mccree tried to reach for for one of the Bamboo shoots. None of the shoots were close enough unfortunately and he shifted back to his comfortable sitting position. Hanzo watched as Mccree strained himself, and calmly, slowly and as quietly as possible, he reached to one of the shoots and picked it up. He looked to Mccree who looked away when their eyes met. Ashamed at the memory of himself smacking the last one away from Hanzo.

Hanzo did not take this personally, he instead leaned over and held the container of water towards him. He did hold it with both hands this time, just in case Mccree did not want it again. 

Mccree did in fact want it, Hanzo could see his face shift from embarassed to wanting. He reached over and took the water. He ended up downing all of the water from the pipe. He broke away from it and let in a huge breath, and then let out a tired sigh. 

He looked worn down. Hanzo noticed that his shoulders drooped and he still had a slight tremble to him.

Mccree looked to Hanzo, his face suddenly looking like a child who had broken his family's priceless vase. 

“Hanzo… I’m, I’m sorry.” He paused and looked at the empty container in his hands. He turned it over, examining it, not looking at Hanzo. “I’m sorry you saw that.” He looked down at the container, eyes unmoving, waiting for a response. Any response.

Hanzo did not know what to say. Every man had their demons, Mccree was no exception.

“I shouldn’t’a’ knocked the water away from you either, i’ll make it up to you, i’ll…” He trailed off unsure of what he could possibly do to make it up to Hanzo. He looked up to Hanzo. 

“I understand if’n you’re mad at me. Hell i’d be angry with me too. I wasted yer water and You had to drag my half dead sorry ass back-”

Hanzo put up a hand signaling Mccree that, that was enough. Mccree physically drooped where he sat.

“Look Hanzo.. I didn’t mean nothin-” 

Hanzo brought his hand up to his mouth into the universal shhh signal. 

Mccree looked away, not quite understanding Hanzo shushing him. Hanzo waited a moment, he listened to the rain and collected his thoughts.

“You do not need to apologise.” Mccree opened his mouth and Hanzo raised his hand again. With that Mccree’s mouth closed and he waited for Hanzo to begin again.

“I do not know you Mccree,” Mccree looked saddened by this, visibly frowning, his eyebrows twined together. “I do not know you, and I do not know what you’ve been through.” 

He tried to think of the right thing to say, but words were failing him. Only the idea that Mccree was not able to win his battles was left.

“Every man has their battles, and some days we do not win those battles.” Mccree was staring intently at Hanzo. “I do not blame you for losing your battle, but next time…” He paused, maybe this wasn’t the right thing to say. “Next time, you may confide in me.” 

He felt his chest tighten. He wasn’t sure how Mccree would take that. He looked up to Mccree who had tears welling up in his eyes. 

Hanzo was shocked. “H.. Have I said something to upset you?” Mccree blinked the tears away and shook his head. 

“No, uh.” He cleared his throat. “I , uh just,” His eyes started welling up again. “Thank you.” Mccree looked exhausted, “Heh, you know what's funny,” He slowly let himself back onto the ground. “I havn’t had an episode like that fer a few years now.” He lay on the ground looking up at their roof. “I havn’t felt like that in a long time.” He frowned and looked to Hanzo.

“Hanzo,” He paused weighing his next words. “Do you believe in magic?”

Hanzo steeled himself. Of course he believed in magic, his own body was host to two ancient dragons. There was no way Mccree would have figured this out, his dragons have remained dormant for years now. 

“Magic.” Hanzo said. 

“You might not believe it,” he said, “but magic is real.”

Hanzo did believe, but he did not interrupt.

 

“I was real young.” His stared at the ceiling, delving into his mind. “Maybe 22 or 23. I’d been traveling with a crew for a while.” He looked at Hanzo. “This was after my first stay on an island.” 

His eyes glossed over. “We were out going from island to island. Course that’s how they had found me.” He chuckled. “We were going out every day searching for missing sailors. That was our job then, the coast guard would tell us where to go and we would round up everybody an’ anyone we could find.” 

Mccree smiled and looked to Hanzo. “We were the ones who found you if’n you got lost out on an island such as this.” He looked back up the the ceiling and let out a chuckle. “We even had a running joke that we were always on overwatch, going on throughout the night until we couldn’t stay awake anymore. So that’s what we called ourselves. Overwatch.” 

He frowned and Hanzo knew he was remembering something unpleasant. 

“We were out one night and morning was just about breakin’” His brows furrowed as he rememebred. “We reached this island and we could jus’ make out this ship that had crashed into some huge rocks.” Hanzo noticed that Mccree’s body tensed. 

“The boat was fairly new looking so we figured there might be some survivors who had headed inland.” His eyes darkened at the memories.

 

“We headed in and split up to look for any survivors.” He closed his eyes, concentrating on his story.

“We didn’t hear anything. No birds, no people, no nuthin’.” Mccree looked at Hanzo, then reassured that he was still listening he looked back to the roof. “We should have known that we were in trouble.”

He stopped, mouth open but no words formed there. He looked over to Hanzo. “This is gonna sound crazy, but I NEED you to believe me Hanzo.” 

Hanzo sat there, looked around not sure why he wanted reassurance. He nodded quickly, too intrigued to say anything. 

Mccree stared into Hanzo's eyes. “We got to a clearing and we found everyone.” He paused “ Including my shipmates.”

Now it was time for Hanzo to be confused.

Mccree nodded “Everyone was in this huge pool, just at the base of a waterfall.” 

Hanzo thought back to the clearing he had found Mccree in and frowned.

“Everyone was there, the survivors, my men, and something we didn’t expect.” He closed his eyes, goosebumbs were visible on his arms and his hair there stood straight up.

He looked back to Hanzo, staring deep into his soul when he said the next fe words. “Mermaids.”

Hanzo felt a shiver run up his spine. He had heard of mermaids before, in school books and from movies, but there was something in the way Mccree had said it that put Hanzo on edge. 

“My captain saw them before I did. Walked right into their damn arms.” His face was sullen, saddened suddenly. “They were so beautiful.” He said quietly. He looked back to Hanzo. “When I saw them I did the same thing.” 

He crossed his arms over his chest, holding himself. He had started shaking again. Hanzo stood up and Mccree froze momentarily. Hanzo walked over to Mccree and sat next to him. He offered his hand and Mccree took it. 

Mccree spoke directly to hanzo. “So much happened so suddenly,” His eyes glazed over again, back to remembering Hanzo thought. He was quiet for a moment eyes still moving but there was nothing behind them. 

“Days didn’t mean anythin’ anymore. All of us were…” He trailed off and tightened his grip on Hanzo’s hand. “Slaves of a sort.” He blushed and Hanzo knew exactly what he meant. “We had to do whatever They wanted of us, and we didn’t even care.” He chuckled a dark laugh. “We wanted to even!” Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. “When they touched you, it was like something wrong happened in yer’ brain and its like yer’ not you anymore.” 

He breathed in a shaky breath, taking a few moments to collect himself. “The way they touched you was like nothin’ I’d ever felt before. Nothin’ could hurt you for too long, they made sure of that, so something like this.” He motioned to his leg. “That would heal up real nice. Everything was nice there, like doing every drug and then sleeping with God himself.” He laughed at his own analogy but quickly returned to his sullen mood.

“We were at Their mercy and when they were done with us they would...” Mccree closed his eyes, his breathing was labored and slow. “They would make us fight until one of us was dead...” He stopped again. “That’s not even the worst part.” He looked back at Hanzo who gave him a small smile, hopefully encouraging him enough to continue.

“We didn’t have any food on this island.” Hanzo’s stomach dropped at that implication. Mccree looked away, not wanting to feel Hanzo’s eyes on him anymore.

Hanzo believed what Mccree was telling him. He had no choice really because Mccree had started bawling. His chest heaving with the sobs that broke loose from his mouth. Hanzo let him cry. Hanzo knew the pain of death, but he could never imagine eating another human being.

Mccree’s sobs grew quieter until he had fully stopped crying. “Sorry, m’not used to telling this.”

Hanzo tightened his grip reassuringly on Mccrees hand and Mccree blew out a shaky breath.

“I was on that Island for a long time. I watched as everyone I knew and loved one by one get killed and then…” He didn’t finish, still unable to put the words together.

“There would always be new people coming in too, a group of them would go out and lure more sailors back to the island and have them join their little harem.”

“I was one of the lucky ones I guess.” Mccree’s face showed nothing of what he was feeling. “The alpha picked me as one of…” He looked to Hanzo. “...It’s consorts.”

“I watched as my entire team was taken out, there were even some of my men who were thrown out to sea and told to swim until they couldn’t fight the exhaustion and…” He trailed off again. 

“I watched my best friend, the man who I considered a father swim away from the island.” His face softened. “He did survive though. He survived and came back for me.” 

He looked to Hanzo again. “ I was told that I was on the island for over 10 years when he rescued me.” He looked down at his bionic limb. “He and a crew he had hired came through and killed every last damn Siren in there and almost killed me in the process.” 

He showed Hanzo his arm, it was something Hanzo had actually admired quite some time ago. Now it held a much deeper meaning. 

“The alpha had seen Rey- uh, my friend and taken me back into one of the caves on the island.” He blushed again and smiled. “Heh, my friend said it took me back there to have one final go with me, but Reyes burst in and found us.”

“It took several men to rip me from the Alpha and it wouldn't give me up without a fight.” He turned his arm, examining how it shone in the firelight. “That's how I got this.” He lifted his arm again. “That sonn’uva’ bitch got my arm but I got my life back.” 

He looked at the fire. Watching the flames change, growing and shrinking. “We didn’t kill it though.” He began to tremble. “Sometimes I can hear it’s voice in my dreams, but sometimes I fall into a memory like I did today.” He frowned. 

“I wanted to give that sailor a proper burial. No one deserves to die like that, at the mercy of the sea.” He looked back over to Hanzo.

“I don’t think I can go back there.” He looked at Hanzo expectantly. “Do you think…?” 

Hanzo did not enjoy the idea of disposing a body. He found it distasteful, but who was he to deny another man a burial. 

“I will bury him.” He managed to say. Mccree visibly relaxed. 

“Thank you Hanzo.” Mccree yawned and relaxed deeper into the ground. 

Hanzo didn’t move, he was processing everything that Mccree had told him. What a terrible life, Years of his youth lost to a clan he could not leave. Hanzo felt their similarities burn inside him. He had experienced the same sort of bond, but none of it was enjoyable. It was his decision to leave in the end, he made it very easy to never return there. 

He looked down to see that Mccree had drifted into an easy sleep, he tended the fire for a bit longer until he felt the light tug of sleep calling to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one changes the rating from Teen to Explicit! so there is going to be a sex scene so you were warned!

The ocean was angry. Waves rolled heavily, rocking the boat back and forth. Bubbly froth splashed over onto the deck and landed on the crew below. 

Mccree watched the horizon, the sun had broken illuminating the clouds around them. 

‘Red sky in mornin’ sailors take warnin’ He thought to himself. Nothing good ever came from those kinds of sayings. 

He watched as his crew hustled about, making sure everything was in its right place, making sure everything was tied down. He looked back to the sky. They knew too what a red sky meant. 

The ocean is a tough mistress and her moods changed quick, but she always let you know it was coming. The red sky was one of those warnings. 

Mccree pulled his overcoat closed and buttoned the middle button. Just enough to stay on but not too confining. He looked at the old worn jacket, given to him when he was first picked up and offered a job. He had been a lot skinnier back then. He had bulked up so much now that whenever he did wear it, it was tight. 

He sighed, he’d have to ask Gabe for a newer one soon if he didn’t stop growing. He had to, he was almost 27 now. 

Mccree turned and headed to the captain's quarters. Gabe was sure to have heard from Jack by now, and hopefully there would be actual work to do instead of cleaning. Mccree grimaced at the thought. 

He knocked and waited, a muffled “Come in.” was all he heard. He opened the door and looked to Gabe, who was sitting at his desk. He was focused on a map, circling a region. 

‘Yes! Finally a job!’ Mccree thought happily. It had to have been at least a month since their last one and it was too easy.

“What’s the good word Boss?” Mccree leaned over Gabe and peaked at the map under him.

“Shh” Gabe said quickly along with a “Not you, go ahead I’m listening.” 

Mccree hadn’t noticed that the receiver was still in Gabe’s hand. Mccree smiled. “Good to finally hear from you Oh Commander!”

Gabe turned quickly and Mccree jumped back, narrowly avoiding getting a fist straight to his noggin. 

“Don’t you have work to do?” He heard the gruff voice answer back.

“Nope!” Mccree said happily back. “But, maybe you can fix that?”

He heard a muffled mutter on the other line and then some paper moving. Jack sighed and continued briefing Gabe.

Mccree listened to the briefing and scanned the map, apparently a few different ships have gone missing. No correlation between them other than the location where they might have gone missing. Mccree stared at it at chuckled slightly, which was received with a glare from Gabe. 

“Boss, uh, I think I figured out why all them boats have gone missin’.” Gabe looked irritated. ‘I’m serious Gabe I know why them boats are all gone.” Gabe just looked annoyed at this point. 

Apparently he had both Gabe’s and Jack’s attention because Gabe turned his chair and folded his arms. This was quickly followed by Jack’s gruff voice saying “Well then, go on.” 

Mccree pointed to the pathways the missing boats took, leading to their final destination. “This here’s plum straight in the Bermuda Triangle.” 

Gabe stared at Mccree for a moment and then shook his head, letting out a loud groan. Jack could be heard in the background laughing his head off. Gabe started to apologize to Jack for wasting his time, but Mccree pushed him over to point back at the map. 

“No, No, Look!” He pointed at the map, just below the start points he drew a large triangle from the tip of florida to the tiny island of Bermuda and then back down to Puerto Rico. “Look, I’m not kidding you!” Gabe shook his head again, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

“Jesse, you really want me to believe that old legend?” Mccree was floored. 

“You really think I’m makin’ this up??” Mccree looked back to Gabe, who in turn was looking up at him. 

“Listen Jess, how on earth, in this time in age, do you still believe in that? We’ve got technology that is literally out of this world at this very moment, and you think we still have trouble with certain areas in the sea??” Gabe sounded incredulous.

“Listen, I’m not saying that there are magnets pullin’ ships under, or people get transported to another dimension, but theres so many storied of ships that have never returned from there.” Mccree felt defeated, surely thats got something to do with those ships right?

“Stories is the key word here Mccree. Stories.” Gabe turned back to the map and began planning their course. 

Mccree didn’t feel good about this, but he wasn’t one to argue when Gabe made up his mind. He turned and exited Gabe’s quarters. He sighed and looked up to the sky, maybe today won't turn out to be so bad?

\------

 

Mccree was wrong, he was soo wrong. The further into the triangle they got the worse the weather seemed to get. He knew that damn sky was telling him something. 

He cursed as the wind whipped his hair back into his face. It had grown too long and was starting to hang over his face, even in good weather it bothered him, but this? He silently cursed himself too, surely there had been a good time?

Mccree looked out to the crewmen, running their ship as best they could. Running to and fro, doing everything they could to try and keep their vessel steady. 

The waves were relentless, they crashed on one side of the boat and then came up onto the other, leaving almost no time to maneuver. The men did their best though. 

‘Best crew on the 7 seas’ Mccree thought, as he was suddenly jostled. He held onto the railing but looked down onto the sea. 

Waves grew and rose in several places but he wasn’t interested in that just at the moment. In the deep blue depths, he was sure he had seen something shiny. The water collecting in just the right way to make a face, or just his imagination going wild. He stepped back away from the edge and headed to Gabe.

Gabe had been at the front of the boat when the worst of the weather started rolling in. He quickly went to the helm to help the crewmen with navigating the wild blue. Mccree noticed that every time the ship was shoved, there would be a bigger shove from the boat. Gabe was a madman when it came to steering, but it always payed off in the end. 

Mccree entered the helm warily, Gabe was never one for storms and he had quite the temper when he was under pressure. There were a few sailors in the room, but they were nothing to see compared to Gabe, who was wildly turning and jerking the wheel. Sweat had already begun to bead on his brow, he looked back at Mccree. A huge grin was plastered to his face. 

“This a good adventure for you Mccree??” His words were slathered in sarcasm but Mccree could tell underneath it all he was actually enjoying himself. Mccree wasn’t the only person here who had basically grown up on the open ocean. Gabe was used to everything, and when something new arose, it was a challenge for him. One he wouldn’t lose. 

“We got any sight of anything?” Gabe turned back and frowned to the sea. 

“Nothing yet, but we can’t be too far off now.” He gave Mccree a pointed look, “This is almost exactly where their communications went offline. 

Just as he said that the lights overhead flickered, but reluctantly came back on. They looked to each other, each looking nervous. 

“Go tell the men to prepare for any sort of power outage, we’re switching to all manual.”

Mccree was already out the door with Gabe’s last words. Shouting and giving all the men different directions, making sure they all knew that there may be no more power. They brought out lanterns and hung them high, the sky was dark now, but it seemed the storm only would worsen. 

Through the chaos, Mccree heard something that sounded like a bell. No, not a bell, something less metallic, a voice? It was coming from the side of the boat.

Mccree walked over to the edge, peering over the edge carefully, making sure he wasn’t going to be flung if Gabe turned too hard. God forbid his last mission be in the Bermuda Triangle. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw another face in the water below. It was there for a moment, but when he blinked it was gone. 

The sea was driving him mad. He leaned back and he heard a surprised shout from one of his front men.

“Land!!” They shouted.

Mccree turned and looked, indeed there was land. There was also something else surrounding this island. Boats. Hundreds of boats. Big, little, old, new, they were all there. Mccree even identified the missing ones, some still letting off steam and smoke on the shore.

Mccree stood there, unsure what this meant. He turned and ran back to the Helm. There he could hear Gabe from outside, cursing up a storm, apparently Jesse was right about this. There was something going on here. 

“What do we have Boss?” Jesse poked his head into the cabin.

 

“THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE HAVE HERE?” Gabe cursed under his breath, calling to his men to stop everything. “We're gonna try to dock, make sure everyone's ready.” Mccree nodded and left to rally the troops. This is where the missing ships were, and there most likely is people who need rescuin. 

\---------

Their feet hit the sand and they all dug their boots into solid ground. Mccree was glad they were on land, but he wasn’t sure he liked the situation at hand. Something was off. Why would there be so many ships here, on this island. 

Gabriel shouted several orders, making sure the whole of the island would be covered and he turned back to Mccree.

“You’re coming with me kid.” Mccree nodded but didn’t say anything, they were holding the standard issue weapons that jack had given them. ‘Only to be used in extreme cases of emergency’ he had said. Mccree wasn’t sure what they would find here, cannibals, aliens, the illuminati. He clicked his tongue and chuckled. Gabe looked to him but Mccree was lost in thought. 

He had been trained to use a weapon before. He hadn’t exactly been raised by a normal family. He looked to Gabe. As much of a father Gabe was to Mccree, he wasn’t Mccree’s first father, or his second either. 

Mccree thought back to his early years. He would have done anything to get away from his home, where his actual father was an abusive asshole. He remembered vividly when his father grabbed his pregnant mother and threw her against a wall.

They both started climbing up a steep cliff and Mccree looked over to Gabe. He also seemed to be thinking about something. 

He pitied this childhood version of him. He only did what he thought was right, he protected his mother. Too bad that bullet through his head wasn’t the right thing to do. 

He looked back up and took a deep breath, the memory left a stain on his heart. He could remember the shrill sound of his mother's shriek when she came into the room. He could still see her eyes and the way she covered her face. 

He studied the grass which was turning a pretty green color. The sun had started to peek out from behind the storm clouds, a welcome improvement. 

He couldn’t remember a lot after that, stealing food to eat, sleeping whenever and wherever he needed to sleep. He supposed he might be blocking the memories. 

The two of them stood at the top of the hill and looked down onto the island. It curved into itself and had a large pool at the center along with several waterfalls. 

“There.” Gabe pointed. Mccree followed his finger to the spiral and saw a small smoke stack.   
His heart lifted. There they were!

Gabe pushed forward, they had quite a hike they needed to complete until they were there, but they would reach it within the hour. 

Mccree thought back. The path that had led him here wasn’t the greatest one. Shortly after he left his home he stowed away on a ship. He was found quickly but not quick enough for the ship to return to harbor. So they took him in and made him work for his life. He started in the kitchen, cleaning dishes and mopping the floor. He hated it, but it was better than he had so he never complained. The cook took a shining to him and he was quickly promoted to head boy, or just the cooks assistant. He prepared every meal with the cook, until the captain asked who he was. 

Mccree looked back to his Captain, he seemed gruff at first, but he knew that under everything he loved Jesse dearly. Him and Jack were married and couldn’t have children of their own, mostly because of how hectic their jobs were, so this was a good compromise for him. He considered Gabriel Reyes his father, and Jack too he supposed. 

He wasn’t too fond of his last captain though. His last captain ‘took him under his wing’. He was a brash man, who enjoyed tormenting his crew and firing his gun, and if you got on the wrong side of his gun, there was no room for you on his ship anymore. He was a large fat man, with a long ginger beard and dull black eyes. He spent most of his days sleeping or drinking, but luckily for Jesse he had saw something in him. He made him practice every day, shooting peas out of a straw for a year. 

Mccree shook his head at the memory, man he hated that man. 

He shot his peas every day for a whole year and after the first 4 months he had all but gotten bullseyes on every hit. The man was ot satisfied with this though, he had t be sure to be consistent, saying that if he was to be a good shot then he must learn the hard way. Nothing would be handed to Mccree either, he had to work and work hard for it. Mccree hated him, but every day he would go back until the captain handed him a BB gun. 

Mccree looked up at the fat man he hated and smiled. He had never been given anything nice like this. No christmas presents added up to this, and suddenly, the man whom he hated, didn’t seem to bad. He began to actually enjoy his shooting lessons, making sure he collected any spare BB’s that rolled back to him. He would practice every day, sometimes twice or three times, as much time as he could spare. He was good, a natural the man would often tell him, then remind him that he needed to work on being better than that. 

He was given his favorite gun at age 15. A revolver, beautiful and shiny with a little spur at the back. The man thought that since Mccree spoke with such a heavy western accent it would be funny, but Mccree loved it anyway. 

His eyes teared up a bit, he had lost that gun years ago and none have ever been as good to him. 

He loved that gun, and before he knew it, he had to use it. He was almost 17 when their ship had been attacked, It was so sudden that Mccree woke from his sleep and almost didn’t put any ammo in it. He raced out of the bunk area and heard the screams of the other men and the sound of fighting. He rushed to the captain's quarters, surely the captain would know what to do. 

Mccree sound that the door was open, he entered and found the Captain, the man whom he had hated before, being held out over a large window. He was being held by three men in dirty garb, another taller and leaner stood just behind them. 

‘I know you know where it is, I hope you’re not giving up your life for some precious money.”

The man was interrogating the captain, when his captain locked eyes with him for a second. A second too long because the other man looked back and snapped his fingers. Two more men came from outside the door and grabbed Mccree.

“H,, HEY GET YER HANDS OFFA ME!” Mccree twisted in the mens arm to no avail, he was puny compared to the men holding him. “CAPTAIN!” Mccree screamed to the other man. 

His captain’s expression did not change. “I don’t have what you want.” The man shook his head and sighed, and turned to Jesse.

“I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve forced my hand.” Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t a man, but a long lean woman, her hair was also fire red. She stared at Mccree, and snapped her fingers. 

The three men who were holding the captain let go. The Captains face held its shock until he could no longer see it. 

Mccree looked up to Gabe, glad he was no longer there, under the scrutiny of that woman. He could remember her coming up to him and asking him if he knew where the captains treasure was, but Mccree couldn’t move, couldn't hear. She had waited but after a moment she said enough and walked around Mccree. The last thing he heard from her was a snap of her fingers and then he was thrust out into the open sea.

 

\------

 

The hair on Mccree’s arms and neck lifted, he hated remembering, he always saw it vividly. His hair didn’t go down and he suddenly believed he was being watched. He looked up, but Gabe wasn’t there. He looked around and saw that Gabe was closer to the edge of the forest they were currently in.

“Gabe?” Mccree ran over to him. Gabe turned slightly, eyes still fixated and put a finger up for Mccree to listen.

He heard something, something like the bell sound he had heard on the ship. Gabe started moving again and Mccree followed suit. They finally came out to a large open beach, where they could hear people laughing and by the sound of it, moaning?

He looked around and there were so many people, it seemed that most of the crew had made it safely and were having a good time with the others. It was strange, he could tell who was from his crew because they still had their uniform and their bullet vests and hats on, while everyone was either barely clothed or completely naked!

They were all hanging out closer to the water, which pooled in large circles around the base of the waterfalls. 

Gabe walked past the group and Mccree followed quickly. 

“Hey Boss, this doesn’t seem weird to you?” Gabe didn’t respond, his gaze was fixed towards one of the many waterfallsl. Mccree waved a hand in front of his face, but there was no reaction. 

“BOSS?” He yelled “QUIT IT, YER FREAKIN’ ME OUT!” he stood in front of him and tried to block his path, he expected resistance and he tightly closed his eyes with his hands out. He opened them after a moment and Gabe was gone again. 

Mccree was in full panic mode “GABE?” he spun around as quickly as his feet would allow. Gabe was almost 100 feet away from him now. “GABE WAIT!!” 

Mccree ran after the man he loved as a father, what was wrong with him? What was wrong with everyone?

Then he heard it. The bell sound. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. It was loud and clear, and his mind couldn’t think of anything else. Where was it coming from? He looked around until he saw where the sound had to come from. The largest waterfall in the entire area called to him. He could feel his body moving on its own, but he was too curious to stop and turn back now. 

Each step took him closer and closer until he was wading waist deep into the water. He stopped for a moment and shook his head, what was he doing? He looked back at a group of men and women at the edge of the water, they looked excited and happy? He turned back and looked to the waterfall. There was a large rock that jutted just out of the water, the rock was shadowed but Mccree could see the silhouette of a tall muscular man on its edge. 

“Hello?” Mccree called to the man “We’re here to help!” Mccree could hear a deep chuckle that seemed to echo and grow louder while still sounding light. 

“Come.” Mccree’s movements were no longer his own, he found himself moving towards the rock. He pulled himself up and walked into the spray of water, just before the waters edge. 

His knees felt weak and his legs were as wobbly as a new born calfs, but there he stood. 

The man on the other side reached his hand out, all of Mccree’s senses and limbs returned back to him. The man's hand still outstretched, Mccree looked back to see that the people at the shore, who seemed elated that this was all happening, were cheering. Some even encouraging him to take the hand. 

Mccree was unsure, what was happening, surely this isn’t something normal. Maybe this is a tribe and this is an initiation? He looked back at the man who he could only barely make out, he was sure of one thing though. He was naked. He reached out and took the hand, not letting his mind take him down a twisted path. 

The hand was cool, despite the rising temperature of the outside, it almost felt clammy. He didn’t have too much time to think because he was suddenly pulled under the waterfall. 

He was pulled to the other side and directly into the man's arms. 

He felt his skin against the man's, but something was wrong. The spots where they touched, it felt like fire. 

The man leaned down and brushed Mccree's hair our of his eyes, leaving a fire burning across his forehead. His eyes met the strange man's and his entire body went numb.

His eyes were shockingly blue compared to the rest of his body which was from what he could tell the deepest shade of ebony he had ever seen. Being in the shadow of the waterfall didn’t help either.

“I see you've found out home.” Mccree was amazed at how melodic the man's voice was. He couldn’t muster anything more than a small nod while the Man held him. 

There was something about his eyes, voice and the fire that slowly burned under Mccree’s skin that was giving him butterflies. 

He wasn’t sure what had come over him but he reached up and touched the side of the man's face. 

It was cold, and it felt...scaley? The man was still while Mccree ran his hand down his cheek.

“You are brave, I like that.” Mccree looked back into those stark blue eyes and was frozen again. He felt heat bloom in his stomach and he could feel his pants felt tighter than a moment before. His skin was on fire, and the man looked pleased. 

The larger man leaned down and placed a kiss on Mccree’s lips, they tingled and burned, like they were on sleep and on fire at the same time. Mccree could feel himself taking off his vest, and once it was off and thrown away he removed his shirt. The man pulled Mccree closer and as his skin touched Mccree’s it was like 1000 fire ants had come up and bit him on the chest. It didn’t hurt, it actually felt good, amazing even. 

He felt like his skin was being kissed by the sun, until the man kissed his chest. The kiss left a burn in his skin, a real one. Mccree only looked at it, he wasn’t hurt, he couldn’t feel anything other than the fire in his body. 

“You will be mine, and mine alone.” The man said, his voice rang through the cave and echoed with a booming bass in Mccree’s ears as he laid him down.

‘Of course’, he thought, ‘I was always yours’

The man kissed and licked at Mccree’s neck, making him mewl and buck into him. He could do anything he wanted to Mccree and it would be heaven. 

He rubbed his length on Mccree’s covered bulge and Mccree let out a loud moan. Nothing had ever felt so good to him. He’d had girlfriends and cheap whores but this was nothing compared. He let the man kiss up and down his chest, licking the burn mark, making Mccree moan louder. 

The man tore his pants off him, the tattered remnants of the black denim lay under him. His bulge was leaking with pre-cum and the man leaned down and licked the droplets that were hanging there. Mccree shouted. 

That was enough for him to finish just then, but the cold stare in the man's eyes told him he could not. Not yet at least.

Mccree let out a whimper, it would have been disgraceful if it had not been for this man looking onto him with loving eyes. 

“Do not worry”, he spoke softly into Mccree’s ear while spreading his legs apart “You will know me soo enough.”

Just as he finished saying that he felt two fingers curl inside of him, when had they got there? Mccree gasped at how cold they were. He felt them working him from the inside out, opening him up, preparing him for something else. 

The cool fingers left and were replaced with something bigger. He felt the man slowly slide inside of him. Despite the man feeling cold to the touch, Mccree burned. His full erection touching his stomach as his back arched into and away from the man at the same time. Mccree was on fire, heat radiated from his toes to his hair. The man thrust into him. Over and over, Mccree was pounded and with every thrust he felt a wave of heat. 

His body screamed and shook with pleasure, the man pulled his length out of Mccree and rubbed Mccree’s still erect shaft with it. It left a slimy residue that when it touched Mccree it shot heat through his shaft and he felt like he was light headed. The man grabbed both and moved his hand with the bucking of Mccree’s hips and his own, faster and faster until, they both came. 

Mccree looked up at the man, who was looking him directly in the eyes as he stood up. The man’s shape slowly shifted, like he himself was made out of shadow. His legs no longer looked seperate, and they seemed to slide down into the cave. 

Mccree was sure at that moment that this man was not a man. He was not even human. The man slid closer to him. His long sleek body ending with a long black tail. 

This man was a Siren.


End file.
